


Love Is A Crocodile

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty takes a nap next to her pool and gets nudged awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Crocodile

“Congratulations again on winning your Toxic Badge, Ash,” Iris commentated. Ash, Iris, and Cilan were busy putting some finishing touches so they can leave for the next leg of their journey.

“Yeah, your battle had the taste of…” Cilan began, but Ash and Iris wisely tuned him out.

Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. “Ash Ketchum?” the Virbank City Nurse Joy asked.

“Yes?”

“You have a phone call from the Cerulean City gym.” In a flash Ash zipped to where the video phones were located.

“Hey, Misty!” Ash beamed at the screen. “What’s up? How are you?”

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d miss me that much,” Misty greeted. “Everything’s fine on this end. I’ve been so busy with the gym that I forgot to call.” At this time Cilan, Pikachu, Axew, and Cilan caught up with Ash. “Oh, are these your friends?”

“Yeah, this is Cilan,” Ash motioned toward the green-haired connoisseur, “he’s one of the three gym leaders for the Striaton City gym and a Pokémon connoisseur.”

Misty’s face adopted a confused look. “Three gym leaders for one gym? How does that work?”

“Very well,” Cilan said, nodding his head in a sagely manner.

Ash motioned to Iris. “And this is Iris. She’s going to be a Dragon Master. This is Axew, her Pokémon.” Axew happily chirped.

“Oh, I’ve heard about the different kinds of Pokémon in Unova. Oh, how could I ever forget about Pikachu?”

“Pika, pii,” Pikachu greeted.

Ash and Misty took the next few minutes to catch up on most everything that has happened.

“Well, Ash, I’ll have to let you go,” Misty relented. “This gym isn’t going to run itself.”

“OK,” Ash chirped. “Oh, don’t wait so long to call.”

“I could say the same thing to you. Your mom wishes you well and wants me to remind you to change your underwear.” Ash blushed and Misty laughed. “Oh, before I forget. Can I have your water Pokémon swim in my gym? I'm thinking maybe once a week.”

“Doesn't Professor Oak's property have a lake?” Ash inquired.

“Well, it'd be good for your water-types to be in a bigger area, especially since she has a gym dedicated to water Pokémon,” Cilan explained.

“Oh, that does make sense. OK, I'll tell Prof. Oak to send them over to you. See you.”

In a couple of hours Misty retrieved Ash's Totodile, Kingler, Corphish, and Buizel from her PC. She still had some gym business to deal with and she's still obligated to keep her gym open for the next couple hours. She was done with business really quickly and resorted to drumming her thumbs on her desk.

Good thing 5 P.M. came because she was ready to blow her brains out. She changed into her bikini, grabbed Ash's pokéballs, and released them into the pool. “Hey, guys, it's been a long time. Ash let me have you swim in my gym so you can get some decent exercise instead of swimming in that cramped lake. How does that sound?” They all cheered in approval and made a bee line to the pool. Misty laid out a towel and laid out on her stomach. She's been waiting all week to read Lorelei's biography, but if she's not busy with the gym she's dead tired to do anything. She looked over and Buizel was soaring out of the water and flipping in the air, Totodile was playing with Azurill, and Kingler and Corphish was doing whatever it is they do. Misty was enjoying her book but after a few chapters it took a lot of work in keeping her eyelids open. Folding the top corner of the page, she closed the books and rested her head on it.

She usually doesn't dream, probably because she's been busy but she thinks that's how it always had been. But this dream felt good. A few moans slipped through her lips. Her asscheeks for some reason were moving at a rhythmic pace and something pointy was poking her honey box through her bikini bottom, but she didn't pay them much mind. She widened her legs and the feelings became more intense. She lifted her feet and made circular motions in the air, toes spreading from the ecstasy. Heart-rate went up, her breathing became more erratic, and her moans were leaving her throat more often and were getting louder. Blood flooded the veins in her cheeks, and her cheeks became redder and redder for every second that transpired. Now something was slapping her ass as if her cheeks were bongo drums, sending ripples that interrupted the bobbing of her glutes Then she heard something quacking which she immediately recognized. Being jarred back into reality and twisting her head back, Totodile was dry humping her! Totodile was usually pretty fond of her, but she didn't think that he lusted after her! Before she could do anything Totodile blew his creamy load on her ass and back. A few drops may have even landed on the back of her head.

Misty almost lost it. She quickly stood up and clapped her hands. “Play time is over! Back into our pokéballs. Totodile was dancing as if he'd done something grand, but his happy facade vanished as soon as he saw the disdain on Misty's face. It didn't take her long to return them into their pokéballs and brought them to her PC to send back to Prof. Oak's lab.

Then something clicked in her mind. Totodile probably didn't mean it, I mean, he is a Pokémon. He probably didn't even know better. But, my Arceus that felt good! I forgot how good something like that felt! She grabbed Totodile's pokéball, turning it around in her hand in contemplation. She released him and Totodile did his customary dance. He stopped in mid-jig as soon as he realized that it was Misty who had released him and averted his eyes to random spots on the floor.

She sat on the floor in front of him. Misty looked down and noticed that there was a darkened wet crease and remembered that she still had Totodile's spunk on her butt. Inhaling deeply, Misty decided that she must have a talk with him. “Totodile, I know that you're a Pokémon, but you can't do stuff like that. I haven't even done...anything like that with myself, let alone with other people. I'm fond of you, but not in that way.” Totodile looked more and more depressed and Misty's heart went out to him. “You know, if you had a girlfriend she would be a very lucky one indeed.” Totodile's countenance seemed to perk up. Misty blushed. “Your...method is really good.” His tail started wagging wildly. Then the unthinkable crossed her mind. “Um, Totodile...would you, uh...like...to continue?” She mumbled the last couple words. There. I said it. Her heart stopped beating and time stood still. Misty was trying to will her embarrassment away, but she knew that she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it.

Totodile just stared at her almost purple face, as if he misheard what she said. He ran up to her and hugged her leg. Misty thought he was acting adorable as he cried his glee. Then she noticed the familiar pointy thing poking her knee. She noticed his, “manhood,” standing at a proud two inches. “That looks so adorable on you!” she gushed. She noted that his penis was a bright bubblegum pink color. I wonder if it tastes like bubblegum...Whoa! That thought surprised her.

Lick it, a voice inside her commanded. Her tongue unconsciously darted across her lips. She laid on her stomach before him and kissed the tip. Totodile froze. Her hormones made her lips shower the tip with kisses and nuzzle it with her nose. His penis got a bit bigger, but Misty already expected that. Her lips enveloped about an inch of cock and slowly retracted her head. Ecstasy was making Totodile shudder. She went down on him again and again, each time taking in more. Wasn't there more to blowjobs than this? Then her tongue danced around the shaft, making him coo. Every time she went up her tongue danced on the tip, and every time she went down her tongue caressed his shaft, pausing only to breathe and stretch her tongue. Her movements became more confidant, and more daring. When her head did bob all the way up, it raised a flag. Did...did it get bigger? Totodile was being a good boy by not pounding into her mouth a mile a minute, but she was going to need some help now. She tapped his ass a couple of time, and he took the hint. Now the movements were easier, but she couldn't breathe through her nose all that well and it didn't help that there was a jackhammer ramming itself in her mouth like there was no tomorrow. His cock was so hard that a Pin Missile attack would probably been deflected. The tip threatened to pierce the back of her throat and felt like it was flaring open and shut. She remembered that every once in a while Brock would teach Ash and Misty some of the finer points of Pokémon breeding and that the males in the Water1 egg group has a penis that has a contracting flare on the tip and it goes off when he is about to inseminate the female. At this point her face was turning shades of red from lack of oxygen and she couldn't control how much snot and spit was coming out of her face. The thrusting was even powerful enough to undo her ponytail.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. Totodile let out a long satisfied cry and thick cream was geysering down her throat. A few seconds later his penis deflated enough so Misty could slip it out of her mouth. Her tongue bathed in semen and it had a slight fishy taste. Misty also remembered that since most Pokémon in Water1 egg group tend to mate underwater the males ejaculate about a lot more semen than other egg groups and even people. There must've been about three or four tablespoons in there! After a minute of catching her breath she took another deep breath and nearly died gulping it all down. Totodile looked tired, but his little soldier looked like it could go on another tour of service. It had retracted to the deceptive couple of inches. “I hope you liked that because your little peepee almost gagged me to death.” She gave him a playful shove.

“Do you think you can go for another round?” Misty had long dropped all inhibitions at this point. Sitting down she looped her thumbs under her waistband and slid it off, a trail of her nectar connecting it with her flower. She grabbed a pillow that she kept in her office in case she was too tired to crawl to bed and laid on her stomach with her chin propped up by her arms and pillow. Raising her pelvis up a bit she then raised her feet to the sky and spread her thighs. “Totodile, please stick it in me. Be my first.” Totodile wasted no time and speared her.

A sudden jolt of pain made her think that maybe her vagina wasn't ready enough to accept a penis. I know it's supposed to hurt, but this bad? “Aaaauuugghehehegheh!” Her eyes began to tear up, her buttocks firmed up, and her toes curled up. Maybe it was the hormones or something because the pain began to ebb way, slowly being replaced with pleasure. “Please start moving, Toto--” she was cut off by Totodile thrusting his dick into her like a madman. “Wha-aahn!” With each thrust jolts of ecstasy were rocketing from her vagina to her head. Her moans became more lustful and stronger, eyes rolling and toes spreading. Totodile began to beat on her ass like they owed him money. Her hips seemed to synchronize on their own with his. The newfound lust in boiled to a climax. She barely had time to reflect on it because her back arched up and she gave the loudest cry that she has ever uttered. Liquid started squirting on Totodile's cock and overflowed onto the floor. She felt his penis flaring again. “Come in me! Come in Misty!” Totodile obeyed, coating her vaginal walls.

After a few minutes Totodile slid out of Misty, taking some cum with him. Misty rested her head on her pillow and sank into oblivion.

About a month later the phone on her desk rang as she was filling out requisition forms. “Hey, Ash! How's it hanging?”

“Fine, Misty,” Ash beamed. She had always thought that he looked cute doing that. “How are my Pokémon? Are they behaving?”

Misty repressed a chuckle. “Yes, they've been very good. I had forgotten how energetic Totodile can really be!”

“Yeah, sometimes I remember that and rethink whether or not I should visit him.” He let out a laugh. “Well, you have been treating them very well after all. Makes me want to come over for a visit.” Misty snorted.

“Well then give me a tinkle the next time you're back home and I'll treat you better than your own mother. Well, Ash, the woes of the gym leader don't stop for no woman so I have to let you go.”

“Tell them I said hi.” With that they hung up.

“You hear that, Totodile?” She looked underneath her desk. He was laying on his back and Misty was alternately stroking his member between her big toe and index toe and rubbing it against the curve of her sole leisurely. “Ash said hi.” She presenting his mouth with her left foot where Totodile resumed licking it and sucking on her toes. A moan escaped her lips and she resumed frigging her hand against her cum slit. She had to slow it down so she wouldn't have tipped Ash off. Now that that was over Misty started furiously jerking him off an ecstasy exploded all over her feet.

She was looking forward to Ash coming home.


End file.
